Rebellious Love
by TheNewArtist
Summary: Adam Irigoyen hates his life of secret crime. When a new girl shows up at school, Adam instantly falls for her. But Zendaya has been told to never trust a bad boy, let alone fall in love with one. What happens when Zendaya finds out who he really is? And what will Adam do when his father forbids him to date the daughter of the police captain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am a hardcore Reuce shipper. And I always be. Any Reuce fans left out there? This is a Zendam story (Zendaya Coleman and Adam Irigoyen). They aren't celebrities in this story, just normal teenagers. But I have kept some of the things from Shake It Up, I think you'll notice. Every character from Shake It Up(Including Gunther and Logan) is in this, except they all have their real names.**

"_Hurry up Maria!" _

"_I can't run anymore!" _

"_Come on dear, just a few more steps ahead." _

_The couple arrived at the steps of a huge mansion. Maria couldn't go trek up those steps, so she handed the baby to her husband, Erik, who went up ahead. _

_Maria gasped as she heard distant shouts from behind her. She blinked, hoping she was just imagining them. _

_But they were here. _

_They were getting nearer, the one in front was holding a gun, with his finger on the trigger. He was the fastest of the whole gang. And he was coming towards her. _

_She glanced back at her husband who was now coming down towards her. He scooped her up in his arms and ran. _

_Maria looked back at the woman holding her child and shouted: "__cuidar de él!" Which was Spanish for 'Take care of him."_

_The woman nervously nodded and went inside. Maria's eyes went back to the gang who were now close behind. She saw the gun, she heard the gunshot, and she saw the bullet whiz towards her._

_Everything went black._

* * *

"Ahh!" Adam yelled, jumping out of his bed. He was sweating and panting. He looked around, making sure he was really in his room. He lay on the carpeted floor, curled up and silently wept.

He had these nightmares every night. And he was really getting scared. He doesn't know who any of those people are and why they haunt his dreams every night. But he keeps them to himself. The only other person who knows is his best friend Bella, who's house he was heading to now.

He put on some grey jeans, black combat boots, a black hoodie, with a black leather jacket over it. Adam silently opened his window and climbed out. Out his window was a huge oak tree that's been growing for a long while now. Adam's been climbing it ever since he was six years of age.

He climbed down and ran away.

Adam has learned to stick to the darkness and never bee seen. It's a trick he learned from his father, Salvatore De La Mayitonda Irigoyen. The most powerful man in all of Chicago.

But not in a good way. Salvatore is a boss. He's got a team of thieves, drug dealers, etc...He's a man of many talents. He could take a hat right off your head without you knowing it. He knows how to cover up his track well. He's Chicago's Most Wanted.

Salvatore has decided to pick up all of Chicago's most meanest men and woman, and train them to become better at their jobs. He could fill the whole of Chicago with his team of evil. And he's trained them well. Thanks to his team, Salvatore is a very rich man. He provides for his dear family, who he loves more than anything else in the world.

At night, Adam could walk on the streets without worrying about being mugged, or kidnapped. Every criminal knows not to mess with their boss's family or anything. It's kind of a perk really.

Adam knows he was adopted, he realised that when he didn't look anything like anyone from his criminal family, and it had taken him a few years of training to become a proper thief, while his three older siblings completed training in three months.

Adam hated his life. He hated that down in the underground basement, the worst the city has to offer are planning the next bank heist, or discussing who knows too much information about them and how they should execute the murder. He hated that everyday in school, Adam had to earn money by selling goods to the kids in school. Salvatore had forced Adam to do that, he'd split the money between the both of them.

Adam only has a few friends, and he's happy with them. His best friend in the whole entire world, Bella Thorne. Bella's parents used to fight every single night, and Bella, along with her brother's Davis and Leo. One night, the father went nuts, he beat up his wife and raped Bella. There was nothing her brother's could do.

Bella became a quiet girl, flinching everytime anyone touches her. It just gave her bad memories. She was paired with Adam for a Social Studies project and the two instantly became friends. They both understood each other, and most important, they were there for each other. Salvatore had made Bella promise that she doesn't tell a single soul about the Irigoyen Family Criminals or she'd have to simply be killed. He also became friends with her brothers shortly.

The second person Adam became best friends with was Roshon, a street dancer and rapper who wants to follow his dream of becoming a professional at music and dance.

Next was Kenton and Caroline, two weird kids from a un-named country, who escaped and quickly adjusted to the American lifestyle.

And everyone of them, except for Davis who is Bella's fourteen year old brother, had to sign the secrecy papers just like Bella did. But being friends with Adam Irigoyen was pretty cool. Salvatore has connections every where around the world, and that got Adam and his friends into some cool places most seventeen year olds weren't allowed in.

Adam knew they weren't being his friends just because of the cool things they could do, but because Adam needs friends. And that's just what they were.

True supportive friends.

* * *

He finally arrived at the Thorne's house.

It wasn't exactly a huge house like his own, but it was a nice peach coloured two storey. He easily located Bella's bedroom window, which was at the back of the house. He climbed over the fence and into her back yard, where Bella left a ladder for Adam to use whenever he would come over at night.

He silently slipped into her room, and listened to his best friend's soft snores. He noticed she had her arms wrapped around her little brother Davis, who probably had nightmares about their abusive father coming after him.

They've gone through a lot, and it angered Adam that the father easily got away. He even begged his father to find the man and kill him before he does anymore harm to women. To his surprise, Salvatore actually agreed and he sent his best Russian hunter after the man.

Adam softly pressed his lips on Bella's forehead. Her eyes shot open immediately and she tightened her grip on Davis. But she relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh. Hey." she whispers.

"Hey." Adam whispers back.

"Come on up." She smiled, then closed her eyes. Adam nodded and took off his jacket and shoes. He fluffed the spare pillow Bella left and lay down. He was sleeping the other way so his feet were right beside Bella's face.

"Adam." she says.

"Yeah Bell?" he answers.

"Your socks reek." She giggled. Adam chuckled along with her.

* * *

**So what did you think? Would you like me to continue? Let me know in a review. Look up the cast of Shake It Up's real names if you don't know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm so glad you guys like the story. Here's chapter 2**

**Just so there's no confusion:**

**Deuce is played by ADAM Irigoyen**

**CeCe is played by BELLA Thorne**

**Rocky is played by ZENDAYA Coleman**

**Logan is played by LEO Howard**

**Flynn is played by DAVIS Cleaveland**

**Ty is played by ROSHON Fegan**

**Gunther is played by KENTON Duty**

**Tinka is played by CAROLINE Sunshine**

* * *

Bella lazily sipped her cup of hot chocolate. Her tired eyes roamed around the living room, watching as her mother, Georgia, lay down on the couch still asleep. Her dirty blonde hair was tied into a ponytail, and she was in her nightgown.

If you were to look closer at her, you'd see little bruises and scratches on her face. She was sporting one black eye, and she was wearing a cast on her right hand. It bought tears to Bella's eyes and she couldn't stand it anymore.

She placed a blanket over her mother, and walked into Davis and Leo's room, where they were trying to complete a level of a video game before school with Adam. She smiled at them. All three of them made her feel safe.

Leo was always protective of her. After her abusive father had run away, Leo had taken up Karate lessons, learning how to defend himself and his family. He's become a Black Belt now, or as Davis calls him, 'practically a ninja'.

Davis is cute. He's had that same gelled up hair ever since he was little. Even though experiencing things an eleven year old shouldn't have, he's still funny,sarcastic and wise and loves Bella a lot. His nightmares are really getting out of control and he always runs to Bella because he doesn't want to wake his mother and Leo is just a real heavy sleeper.

Then Adam. Bella's best friend for a few years now. Adam can't say he's gone through what Bella has, but he does understand. Like Leo, Adam is very protective of his best friend. Since Bella has become super shy, Adam is the one who would talk for her sometimes. But he didn't mind. Bella loved Adam like she loved her brothers. As long as they were best friends forever Bella would always feel happy.

"Hey, ready to go?" Leo says, noticing her come in. Bella nodded. Davis shut off his XBox and grabbed his backpack, walking with his siblings and Adam out the of the room. Before they all went out the front door, they all took one more look at the mother. Satisfied that she was okay they walked to school.

Leo was in the lead, walking in front. Behind him was Davis listening to music via Adam's headphones, and behind him was Bella and Adam walking hand in hand. As they neared a corner they met up with Roshon, who was sitting on a low brick wall waiting for them. Then they passed an apartment where Kenton and Caroline were sitting on the steps.

That was how they always walked to school. You'd feel very sad if you saw these eight teenagers walking together. All of them have gone through so much pain and misery.

In their strange un-named country, Kenton and Caroline were to be killed because some villager said they were witches. But all the twins had done was play with some firecrackers and a cat happened to stroll by..and well, let's just say they had to escape the country immediately. Their parents were more than happy too. They hated that country because there was no goat milk or whatever. But the thing is, they had no where to run to. They knew no relatives since most of them were either in prison or dead.

But they couldn't stay there either, so they just got onto a boat and paddled their way out of the country. Kenton and Caroline never told their friends what they had encountered on their journey, but they did say it was quite scary.

Roshon desperately needs money for his aunt because she's sick and they don't have much money for medicine. He never knew his father nor mother, but his aunt told him both his parents were excellent dancers and sure enough, Roshon inherited the gift of dance. That's why he goes out to the mall or somewhere where there's a lot of people and he'd bring his stereo and dance to it. He actually makes quite a lot of money, and he's getting close to buying his aunt some medicine and a treat for himself.

Adam's eyes went from one sad friend to another. He weakly smiled and held Bella's hand tightly. As the group of teenagers walked to school, a police car drove next to them on the road.

Adam immediately stiffened, praying to whatever God he knew to not be arrested now. Or ever. But then he realised that the cops had no leads on the Irigoyen's. Adam let out a breath of relief.

Then something caught his eye.

At the back of the police car sat a girl. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, plump lips, long wavy dark brown hair, and perfect light skin. She's the most gorgeous girl Adam has ever laid eyes on. She turned her head around and both her eyes and Adam's locked. It seemed like the whole world froze as they two of them looked at each other.

Then she turned away, and world was back to normal. Adam watched the police car speed up down the road. The girl's face was fresh in Adam's mind. And he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Hey, you alright?" Bella whispers.

Adam blinks twice and smiles at Bella. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

John Hughes High School is a really big school. And it was one of the best in Chicago. Almost every kid who lived here in Illinois attended the school. The group of teens separated in the hallway. Bella and Adam weren't together until free period so they had all arranged times and looked at their schedules to see who was with her in each class. Since she was a shy person, she never communicated with anyone other than her friends and teachers.

It actually worked pretty well. As the bell rang, Adam let go of Bella's hand and gently pushed her to Caroline's side. "I'll see you at free period okay?" he says, kissing her cheek.

Bella smiled and walked off with Caroline. Adam walked off to homeroom and sat in his usual seat, back of the class. Adam didn't always pay attention in some of his classes. He would put on his headphones with his hood up and completely zone out, or he'd just draw random stuff on his notebook. Which is what he was doing now.

There was knock on the classroom door and in walked the principle. He seemed to be holding a teenage girl's hand. "Sorry to interrupt class," he says,"but we've got a new student joining our school. Come on, introduce yourself." He smiled brightly at the girl.

"Um, h-hi. My name is Zendaya."

The homeroom teacher, Ms. McCormick, smiled at the girl. "That means to give thanks in the Shona language doesn't it?"

The girl nodded. "Yup. My dad is African-American."

"Well Zendaya, I hope you get settled in well. Class be nice. It's her first day. I'll see you later Zendaya." The principle gives Zendaya a high-five. Then walks out the door.

"Okay Zendaya," says Ms. McCormick,"why don't you take a seat at the back beside the boy who never seems to pay attention." There was no response from the back row. "ADAM!" She yells.

Adam's head jerked up and he threw his pencil in surprise. He watched as it flew towards his teacher's forehead. She squeaked when it hit her. "Y-yes?"

His nose took in the smell of lilacs as the girl walked past him. She dropped his pencil on his desk. Adam looked up at her and gasped. It was the girl from the police car! And she looks even more gorgeous up close.

"T-thanks." Adam muttered.

The girl briefly nodded and took her seat. Adam's eyes lingered on her face for a little bit before returning to the page in front of him. The next thing he knew he found himself doodling her face. He made sure to add good detail on her long wavy hair. Adam was actually quite a good artist. He figured he must've got it from someone in his family.

His _real _family.

As the day went on, he had at least filled six pages with drawings of Zendaya. He smiled as he flipped through his notebook. He walked to the cafeteria and got in line. Today's special was Apple Parfait, and he never missed those. He got himself a tray and joined the other teenagers lined up.

He then noticed her again. Zendaya was right in front of him. She was wearing a blue jean jacket, over a pink knee high dress. It showed her long tanned legs with white socks and pink boots.

"Dude, you don't check out a girls legs in public!" Roshon laughs, coming up behind Adam. Zendaya turned around and blushed. Fortunately the line wasn't too long.

She turned around again to look at him and it was his turn to blush. "Um, I wasn't checking out your legs. I was just...merely observing your um, your boots." Adam stuttered.

Zendaya raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay?"

Roshon chuckled and patted Adam's shoulder. "Real smooth bro." Adam shrugged Roshon's hand off and watched Zendaya walk off to a vacant table. He watched the way she pulled a stray hair behind her ear and take a long sip of her water bottle.

"Okay now your just a full on stalker." says Roshon. Adam glared back at him and got his lunch. He was thinking of joining Zendaya at her table to keep her company. But he also spotted Bella and the others on the far side of the room.

Roshon found Adam just standing in the middle of the room, so as he passed by him he gently pushed Adam towards Zendaya's table. Adam glared at Roshon's back, then turned back to the girl across from him.

"Can I help you?"

Adam shakes his head. "Uh, no. I just wanna uh, say..hi." He does a little wave. Zendaya does a little wave back. Adam thought of what to say, trying to strike up a conversation.

"So, I saw you in the back of that cop car. What did you get arrested?" He jokes.

She smiles. "No. My dad is police captain of the Chicago Police Department."

Adam stopped breathing for a few seconds. "Your dad, Curtis Coleman, is the police captain?"

Zendaya nods. Adam's heart stopped beating. Police captain? If Salvatore finds out, this girl and her family are dead. Salvatore's been thinking of showing the authorities who's boss. No one has any information yet. If Adam were to tell Salvatore he found the police captain's daughter, no doubt Zendaya would be kidnapped and held for ransom.

Salvatore can't know. But the problem is, he's got his henchmen everywhere spying on this city. And they're pretty good.

Adam knows what he has to do.

In order to keep this girl safe. He's gonna have to protect her.

* * *

When school ended, Adam sat outside waiting for his friends.

Protecting Zendaya Coleman isn't going to be an easy task. Oh no it wouldn't. But he has to. He can't imagine Zendaya tied to a chair with a dirty rag in her mouth, with Salvatore's henchmen teasing her and making her suffer.

He shuddered.

He can NOT let that happen. That's why he's making this is his own personal mission. But how is he going to protect her? Even her father can't do anything. This is just another reason why Adam hates his life. It's just a good thing Salvatore never thought about the President and his family.

He saw the police car pull up in front of the school. There was Curtis Coleman at the drivers seat. He had dark brown skin and grey short curly hair. He had a small scar on his left cheek and you could spot some wrinkles on his forehead.

But don't be fooled. He's really tough. Adam watched him on the news beat up a serial killer himself and the help of his fists of fury. He's a really tall man too. Everyone is afraid of him. Except the Irigoyen family. For some strange reason even Adam wasn't afraid.

Curtis' dark eyes searched for Zendaya. And there she was coming down the front steps of the school. Adam raised his hand and waved at her. "Bye Zendaya."

She smiled and waved back. "See ya Adam."

Adam watched her get into the car. He froze when her father's eyes glared at him. Adam thought he saw flames in those dark eyes. And he turned to look away. But he still felt the heat.

* * *

"Who was that boy?"

Zendaya rolled her eyes. "We met in homeroom. His name is Adam."

"What's his last name?"

"I don't know." She replies.

"Does he know your last name?"

"Probably."

"Then how come you don't his?"

"Dad, everyone in the United States of America knows my name."

"So?"

Zendaya sighs and gazes out the window. She was tired of these conversations everytime she moved schools. She got that her dad was overprotective of her. But he just took this to a whole new level! He got his officers to occasionally spy on her once in awhile.

Zendaya hated her life. She hated that her father is the best cop ever in the whole country, she hated that in his office he had surveillance cameras so he could see what's going in the city, and she hated the fact that there was a huge criminal out there somewhere in the mean streets of Chicago stealing money and selling illegal things etc..

She had no real friends. The only friend she had was her Giant Schnauzer of a dog named Midnight. She loved him but she just wishes she had friends who actually respond with words and not whines or barks.

"I don't want you near that boy. I don't like him. Understood?"

Zendaya turned to face her dad. "Oh come on, he seems really nice." And she really thought that. Sure she's only known him for a few minutes, but Adam did seem like a nice guy. He had warm brown eyes, and you could obviously tell he gels his hair a lot. Zendaya will admit, the way he dresses makes him look like a bad boy type.

But never judge a book by the cover right?

"I repeat, Understood?" Her dad's deep voice interrupts her thought.

Zendaya lets out a long sigh. "Yeah whatever."

* * *

"So I saw you talking to the new girl. Do you like her?" Caroline giggles, tugging on Adam's jacket.

He shakes his head. "No. I was just being friendly. First days at school aren't easy."

"She seemed okay to me. Frankie tried flirting with her and she completely brushed him off." says Kenton.

"Who's Frankie?" asks Bella.

"Some dude who calls himself a ladies man. But the only lady he's ever kissed was his grandma and even she didn't like it." Roshon chuckled, shaking his head.

"I hate that guy,"says Davis," he's bullied my entire grade and I think I might be next." said Davis.

Leo wraps his arm around his little brother. "Don't worry kiddo. If he so much as touches you, come get me and the guys." Davis smiled and fist bumped his brother.

"We really do have each other's back on things don't we." Bella whispers to Adam.

Adam smiles and entwines his fingers with Bella's. "Yeah we do. And don't ever forget that."

They all walked in a comfortable silence. Each one of them lost in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, before you read the chapter, I'd like to give you some facts. Oh and someone asked if Bella and Adam are dating. They are NOT. They're just best friends. **

**Fact Number 1: Adam Irigoyen and Bella Thorne are both Cuban. They both speak Spanish and they are pretty cute together. **

**Fact Number 2: Zendaya is biracial so her mother is white and her father is black. **

**Fact Number 3: Zendaya's father, Kazambe Coleman, is really overprotective and I read he wants his daughter's passwords on every site she's on. So Zendaya tries to get away from him by signing up for Dancing With The Stars because that has a lot of rehearsal hours. I don't think the father likes the idea.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review!**

* * *

Adam threw his backpack at the foot of the staircase as he walked into his home. He heard the chatter of his foster family at the kitchen at the end of the hall. It was a rather long hall. There was a door on each side of the wall. Adam didn't know where these doors lead to. In fact, the only rooms Adam knew in the whole house was: the living room, kitchen, his bedroom, and toilet.

When he walked in, he was greeted with the aroma of delicious food. There at the stove, was Rosalita, the mother. She was a beautiful woman in her mid thirties. She had short curled hair, and brown eyes. She was the nicest woman Adam has ever met. She always bragged about being the greatest cook in Italy and how she's always wanted to be a chef.

At the dinner table were his three siblings Dina, Carmen, and Gregory.

Dina's eighteen, being the oldest and feistiest. She's nice when she wants to, but can be quiet the diva. She's inherited her mothers looks and her father's brain. She's starting to worry about college now and how being in a family like the Irigoyen's could ruin her chance. Sure the cops have no leads and can't exactly pin anything on them. But will that last forever?

Then there's Carmen. She's Adam's favourite. She's fourteen and really sweet. She doesn't let anything get in her way and you could could always tell how she's feeling by looking into her green eyes. She's quite popular in her grade and loves the attention she gets.

Then the youngest of all, Gregory. He's five years old and well, crazy. No one really gets him. He's not mental or anything, just crazy. Enough said.

At the head of the table was The big man. The boss. The king of Crime.

_Salvatore. _

With his combed jet black hair, steel grey eyes and huge muscular body, anyone would be afraid of him. He's always wearing the finest material from the most richest countries. It shows he's a man of power and extremely rich...And he won't let anyone forget that.

Adam avoided making eye contact with any of them, especially Salvatore. Salvatore could read anyone like a book, so Adam needs to be very careful if he's going to be protecting the daughter of the police captain.

He grabbed one of Gregory's cookies from a jar and was about to walk out the room when Salvatore's deep voice stopped him. "Don't you greet your family anymore _hijo?" _

Ever since Adam was brought into the family, Salvatore always called him _Hijo_, which was Spanish for 'son'.

Adam turned around smiled. "I'm sorry Salvatore. My mind was too focused on homework." he lies.

Salvatore nodded. "Good to know your concentrated on your grades. Anyways, I want to let you know that tonight you, Carmen and Dina will be robbing the new Signature Bank on Wacker Drive. You'll be accompanied by Rico and Selena."

Adam inwardly groaned, but he just kept smiling. "Permission to bring my motorcycle?"

Salvatore rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Of course. It is your bike _hijo,_ take it out whenever you want. Just make sure you hide it well. There is an alley just to the left of the bank, your bike should blend in the darkness well."

Adam nodded and turned around. "Thank you." When he got to his room he jumped onto his bed and lay down. He might aswell get some rest. Bank robbing takes a lot of energy out of you. But he just can't sleep.

Zendaya Coleman wouldn't get out of his mind.

This mission wasn't handed to him. He made it his own. Which is why he really needs to keep this secret or...well, he can't even imagine what will happen if Salvatore finds out.

Adam once read that being the daughter of a police captain, Zendaya learned how to care of herself. So she's a little tough, but not tough enough to not get kidnapped. Adam just knows Salvatore is going to do something horrible to her if he kidnaps her. He's seen this happen many times before. But there was one that always sent chills down Adam's spine when he thought of it.

* * *

_Flashback- Two Years Ago. _

_Adam saw the pain and tears in the woman's eyes. His face was badly bruised and she was taking slow deep breaths. There was blood trickling down the side of her face. Her body was frozen stiff, not daring to make a move. _

_"Come on Adam, you can do it son." Salvatore says, grinning ear to ear. _

_Adam's hand was shaking as he held the gun, slowly pointing it at the woman's chest. He looked down at her father and brother who both lay dead in their own pools of blood. _

_"I know how it feels Adam. My first time was terrifying. But you need to hurry up, the cops'll be any minute." Dina whispers in his ear. _

_The woman's eyes stared at the gun. Adam nervously placed his finger on the trigger. He could already hear the distant sirens. He knew if he didn't do anything now, he, Salvatore, and Dina would be thrown into jail. He didn't want that to be his fault. _

_No way. _

_Salvatore had already opened the back door. "We're just waiting for you Adamo." _

_Adam took a deep breath and looked one last time at the woman before him. She was trying her best not to cry. She looked up at Adam, and she knew he didn't want to do this. _

_"I'm so sorry." He mouthed to her, then pulls the trigger. Her body fell next to the two dead ones. Blood was already rushing out. Adam fell to his knees and glared at the weapon in his hand. _

_"Come on. Let's get out of here." says Dina. She took his hand and they, along with Salvatore bolt out the back exit, leaving the police find nothing but three dead people on the cold hard floor._

* * *

__Adam shook his head, fighting back the tears. Those people didn't deserve that. But of course, Life isn't fair.

There was a knock on the door, and in came Carmen. "Dad told to tell you it's time to go."

Adam looked out the window to see night had already descended. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise time fly by. "Are you okay?" asks Carmen.

"Um, yeah." Adam replies. Carmen was unsure but she left him anyway. Adam quickly changed into some darker clothes and was about to get out of the room, when his I-Phone buzzed on his computer desk.

He saw it was a text message from Bella. It read; **hey wanna come over? :) ****  
**

Adam replied; **sorry Bells i cant come tonight. Bank robbery today.**

After a few seconds, his phone buzzes again. **aww :( dont kill anyone** **ok?**

Adam sighed and ran out of the room. He went down to the garage where Dina and Carmen were already. Carmen wasn't old enough for a motorcycle, so she rode with Dina. "About time you got here, we were gonna leave without you."

Adam rolled his eyes and got his bike ready. Although what they were doing was wrong, Adam loved his bike. It was a black Kawasaki Ninja 300. And she's one of the fastest Adam has ever seen. Actually, it's the only one he's ever seen.

He grabbed his helmet and got onto the motorcycle. Rosalita and Salvatore came in to open the garage door. "Be careful. You all know your positions, do what Rico and Selena tell you to do and most importantly, don't get caught."

They all nodded.

Rosalita blew them air kisses and watches as the bikes drove off into the night.

**Sorry for the short chapter, thanks to everyone who followed and favourited. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry it's short**

As the two motorcycles sped towards the bank, a black van pulled out of a corner and took the lead. After about a twelve minute ride, they arrived at the Signature Bank. It was a very tall building with glass windows, it basically looked like a skyscraper. On the top was the flag of Chicago, flying lazily in the night air.

Adam and Dina took their father's instructions and located the alley where they could hide their bikes. Rico and Selena joined them.

Rico and Selena Rodriguez were Salvatore's best students in Thievery. They were the ones who paid the most attention and quickly picked up the skills their teacher taught. Before they met Salvatore, Rico and Selena did nothing but steal some food from restaurants and take a few purses. But now, they are passing their knowledge on some of Salvatore's younger students.

"Hey you guys." Selena nodded towards them. She was a tall woman with long straight black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a utility belt armed with a gun, knife, cigarette and lighter, and a few other gadgets.

To her left was her husband Rico. He was the same height as his wife and he had spiky short gelled hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a utility vest with the same things as Selena. In his hand he had a long silver switchblade.

"Don't tell me were just going to get in there and get people on their hands and knees." Dina smirks.

"Yeah, it's really a bad atmosphere when there are hundreds of scared faces in the room." Carmen points out.

Rico chuckles. "You've felt it too huh? Today were not doing that. We'll be going straight into the vaults."

Dina and Carmen's faces lit up. Adam just stood behind them and rolled his eyes. This was his twenty first time he robs a bank, and he's really getting sick of it.

Selena walked over to the van parked near the alley and went inside. She came out with a duffel bag. "Here's our disguises. Carmen, no one's going to believe a fourteen year old security guard, so your going to be my daughter for the night."

Carmen nodded.

"Alright," says Rico, taking out a white piece of paper with a diagram of the bank on it, "we all have different positions. Selena and Carmen will be on the main floor. Adam you'll take the security screens, and Dina and I will hit the vaults."

They all nodded and quickly changed into their security guard uniforms. Salvatore had kidnapped a team of Chicago's best designers and paid them to make thier disguises. Of course, he provided the equipment. And they truly where the best. They could sew up any costume you ask and have it ready in about two days.

Selena handed them walkie talkies and they walked into the building. There wasn't a lot of people since it was nearing ten o'clock. Selena and Carmen walked over to a guard standing in the far corner.

"Hi. I'm here to take over." Selena says in a business like fashion.

The guard raised an eyebrow and looked down at Carmen, who smiled sweetly. "How come I've never seen you before? And who's she?"

"I'm new here. And this is my daughter. My jerk of a husband left and well, my little angel here can't be anywhere without me." Selena puts her arm around Carmen's shoulder.

The guard nodded. "Okay then. But next time she can't be here." He then walks away.

Selena takes out her walkie talkie. "I'm in position."

* * *

Adam stared down at the screens on the security panel, which were monitoring every floor of the building. He glanced down at the unconscious security guard on the floor next to him.

A sigh escaped his mouth.

Salvatore had positioned Adam with Rico to go down to the vaults. But Adam always got a sick feeling when he would look at all the money stacked inside, so he swapped places with Dina, who happily accepted.

He looked down at a screen. The bank was almost empty and it would be closing soon, so Rico and Dina better hurry up. But the problem is, he didn't see neither Rico or Dina on the screen.

Adam picked up his walkie talkie and turned it on. ""Dina? Dina can you hear me?"

There was a series of shouts, grunts, and groans before Dina responded. "We ran into a couple of guards and they're kinda holding us back." Adam was gonna reply when he heard a yell and the sound of something crash.

Rico's voice then spoke. "Adam! We need ya here buddy. Your sister and I'll hold off these guys, I need you to take to the vaults."

Adam cursed under his breath. "I'm on my way." He got up and ran down a few flights of stairs. He rounded a corner to find Rico and Dina fighting about six security guards. There was one who was staggering to his feet behind Dina. He had a baton in his hands.

"No!" Adam yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of bubble gum. He threw it at the guard and it stunned him enough for Adam to quickly run past the others and knock him down. Dina looked behind her and tossed Adam a device that looked similar to a cell phone, only smaller.

He went to the huge round metallic vault and attached the little device to the lock. The screen flashed green and read : _Un-Locking Code 30 seconds_

"Lord please forgive me." Adam looked up at the ceiling as the device beeped twice and the vault doors started to swing open. He went inside and immediately started filling up the bags. He felt disgusted looking at all the cash, but this is life, he has to get used to it.

Satisfied, he ran out and found Dina walk towards him. "Well done little bro." She grins at the bags. Adam weakly smiled and handed her two bags.

Rico joined them, laughing to himself. "We better get outta here. Selena and Carmen are already out waiting."

"The only place your going is prison." said a voice. A deep, scary voice.

Adam turned to his right to find about a dozen police officers all armed with guns. But there was one taller than all of them.

Police Captain Curt Coleman.

Zendaya's father.

* * *

**Hey people, sorry for the long update, my computer was kinda broken or something but hopefully its fixed. So anyways PLEASE REVIEW, they keep me motivated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Selena was pacing beside her van outside in the alley. "Where the hell are they? We're two minutes behind the usual time we escape."

Carmen kept glancing at the entrance every once in awhile. "And it looks like they turned off their walkie talkies." Her eyes then roamed over to flashing lights on the road that she hadn't noticed before. Carmen gasped. "I think I know what's the hold up."

Selena gave her a confused look, before widening her eyes at the police cars. "Dammit!"

"Well? What do we do? Do we call for back-up?" Carmen asks.

Selena shook her head, walking towards the van. "No. We go in and help."

* * *

Adam hid his face with the bagful of money, he couldn't let Captain Coleman look at him. If he did, he'd instantly recognize him from that boy at school who talked to his daughter.

Dina and Rico stood frozen, not daring to make a move or they'd be shot. Captain Coleman took a step forward. "So, a couple of thieves disguised as security guards huh? Well just so you know, you can't fool the police. We're smarter than you."

Nothing but silence.

"Now why don't you just drop the cash and surrender and I'll decide whether I'm going to shoot you or not." The Captain sneers. He clicked the safety off his gun and rested his finger on the trigger. The officers behind him did the same.

* * *

"Hurry up Carmen!" Selena yelled, running up the flights of stairs.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we took the elevator?" Carmen huffed, dragging her feet up every step. Selena rolled her eyes and increased her speed, only stopping a few seconds for Carmen to catch up.

She arrived at the security screens and searched for her husband. There she found him with Dina and Adam. "Did you find them?" Carmen asks.

Selena nodded. "Yeah, one flight up. Come on."

* * *

Captain Coleman took one more step forward. The closest to him now was Dina, who held her breath. She never had a gun pointed at her and its a terrifying feeling.

"I'm gonna say this one last time. Drop the bags and surrender immediately."

Rico's eyes widened and he grinned. "Not if you drop your gun first."

Before the Captain could reply, two small metal balls rolled by. The first stopped in front of the officers, and the second in between the Captain and Dina. The balls started beeping before exploding. A sickly green smoke started coming out and everyone immediately started coughing and hacking.

"Smoke bombs! Don't inhale it!" Rico yelled at Dina and Adam.

Dina took the opportunity to kick the gun out of the Captain's hands, and then elbow him in the stomach. The man grunted and tried delivering a punch while also trying not to breathe in the smoke. Dina dodged the first punch but wasn't so lucky for the second one and she fell to the floor.

Rico ran towards two officers and punched both of them and then went on to two more, but one recovered too quickly and was about to tackle Rico from behind had Adam not come in with a kick to the side and a knee to the stomach.

The guy Adam hit tumbled into the Captain and they both fell to the floor, still coughing and hacking. Dina got up and headed for the Captain. Adam didn't want Zendaya's father to get hurt especially when he was in no position to fight back. So he charged towards his sister. They both slammed against the vault and slid down on their backs.

"Adam what the hell!" Dina groans.

"Ugh, sorry. I was pushed." He lies, rubbing his shoulder.

"Guys!" Selena appeared in front of them. "Let's get out of here! Don't forget the money." They scrambled to their feet and followed Selena through the smoke. Just as Adam stepped over a body, it hand reached out and grabbed his leg. "Woah!" he yelled, falling to his feet.

The grip on his leg tightened. "You think I'm letting you get away? No one has ever escaped me! Never!" Captain Coleman's voice boomed. Adam tried slapping his hand off.

"Hahaha!" The Captain laughed, "Even though I can't see you, I sense your afraid." Adam struggled to get loose. The smoke was starting to clear and he could see the shadow of the Captain's head. He could only do one thing.

Adam pinched the Captain's hand as hard as he could and kicked his face. He heard a growl and the Captain's grip loosened enough so Adam could get away. Adam immediately heard the sound of guns and he was thankful he managed to round the corner and down the flight of steps.

When he got outside, the van was already on the road along with Dina's bike. "Adam!" Carmen called, pushing his bike out. Adam jumped onto the motorcycle and revved it up. Carmen tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and they drove off.

* * *

After the smoke had disappeared, the police started to calm down. Captain Coleman stood up and went to help his officers. "I think those guys are proffesionals sir." one guy said.

"Yeah I figured. But we're still better and don't you forget that." replied the Captain, spitting out some blood. "I'm going to catch those thieves. And their gonna pay."

* * *

**Later that night..**

Adam hastily climbed the fence and up the ladder into Bella's room. It was quiet and as usual, her room was its usual mess. Adam went out the door and into the hallway where he bumped into Georgia.

"Oh Adam. Did you come in through the window again?" she says smiling, her voice a little croaky.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah. Where's Bella?"

"She's in the kitchen finishing up on some late homework."

"Thanks." Adam was about to walk when he stopped and turned back to face Georgia. He took out a wad of money. "This for you."

Georgia gasped, holding it in her hands. "Thank you so much! But you do know we're not that broke."

Adam chuckled and walked towards the kitchen. He found Bella sitting at the table with a page in front of her. "Adam? I thought you said you weren't coming tonight?"

Adam sat down and sighed. "I'm freaking out Bell."

"You seem rather calm."

"I've learned to never show my emotions." He shrugged.

"Salvatore taught you?"

"Yup. It's rule number nine."

Bella laughed. "So what are you freaking out about?"

"You know Police Captain Coleman?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, that new girl's dad."

"Yeah him. He got his ass kicked today."

Bella stood up straight in her seat. "You ran into him at the bank?"

"Yup. If it wasn't for Selena we'd be in jail right now. Or worse."

"So whats the problem? You got away, your fine."

Adam stood up and started pacing. "I fought the Law, Bella. I kicked a cop in the face! I've never done that before. I never intended to! I feel so bad right now. I probably broke his nose or something."

"But if you think about it, it's not really your fault. You _had _to do it. That's how your life is Adam."

"WELL I HATE MY LIFE! I FREAKING HATE IT!"

Bella winced and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging it. Whenever someone shouted, it brought back horrible memories. Memories of her abusive father screaming his lungs out.

Adam realised what he did and wrapped his arms round her. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to shout like that at you. I'm just a little mad right now." He let out a sigh of relief when she rested her head on his chest.

After helping Bella with her homework, they walked to the living and watched a movie. Bella looked up at Adam. "Do you think we're ever going to be happy?"

Adam looked down to meet her eyes. "I honestly don't know Bells. But I hope so. I think it's unhealthy for people to be miserable for the rest of their lives."

Bella nodded and rested her head on his shoulder again. Neither of them paid attention to the movie, but on what Bella had asked.

_Would they ever be happy?_

* * *

**Alrighty then! Did you like this chapter? How about the action in the bank? But don't worry, I won't write anything too violent or gory. So anyways, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I love my life!"

Adam watched with tired eyes as Salvatore jumped around his office kissing the money that was stolen. He watched as Salvatore rolled around on the carpeted floor like a child.

Dina was sitting on his desk, laughing at the sight of her father.

"Ah my children! You beautiful children! Come give papa a great big hug!" cried Salvatore. Dina immediately jumped into his arms, but Adam hesitated. He slowly backed away and walked out of the office and up to his bedroom.

He opened his window and looked up at the dark sky filled with stars.

"Why is my life like this?" he said. "Why? Why couldn't have I been adopted by like, nuns or something? Why?"

Of course, he got no answer.

He groaned and threw himself onto his bed, relaxing in it's comfort. Before he knew it, his eyes were getting droopy and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_The car drove through the woods at a break-neck speed. Erik's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, avoiding tree's and logs which seemed to be everywhere! _

_In the passenger seat beside him, his wife Maria looked at the rearview mirrors to notice the black sleek car following them. _

"_Erik! Erik they're behind us!" _

_Erik let out a cry of frustration but focused his eyes on what was in front of him. If he looked away for even a second, the car would crash into something. _

_He could hear his wife breathing heavily and managed to reach out his hand. Maria intertwined her fingers with her husband's and closed her eyes shut. _

_In the corner of his eye, Erik could see the highway. But it wasn't really close and the car was going to have to change direction. _

"_Keep your head down!" he yelled as he swerved to the right. Immediately, bullets shot through the windshield. Maria screamed and gripped her seatbelt. It was a good thing the highway was downhill. _

_The car picked up more speed but the man behind the wheel of the sleek black car seemed to know what was going to happen. _

_The sleek black car crashed into the side of Erik's car, sending them both rolling down. The road was getting closer and closer. _

_Erik's car tumbled upside onto the road. _

_Out his window, he could see the front of the black car come towards him._

* * *

Adam took a huge deep breath and gripped his blanket. The only light in the room was his digital clock which read 5:38 in red.

His head fell back on the pillow and he sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

* * *

He spotted Zendaya sitting on the floor in front of her locker, reading one of her textbooks. Adam contemplated whether he should talk to her or not. He hadn't seen her all day and Caroline told him she's been with the guidance counsellor.

He found himself walking towards her and sitting across from her. "U-uh hey."

Zendaya looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey man."

Adam noticed the bag under her eyes. "You alright? You look a little tired."

Zendaya closed her book and set it down beside her. When she looked up at Adam, tears were forming in her eyes. "My dad, he, he went to stop some stupid robbers who broke into the new bank on Wacker Drive,"

Adam's heart skipped a beat, or ten.

"And apparently, a fight broke out outside the vaults. Dad got kicked in the face and came back with a broken nose and bloody mouth. He looked really pissed off and I heard him and mom talking. He wants to go after those robbers."

Adam was speechless.

This is bad! Really bad! He heard back in the day, Captain Coleman was like a secret spy or something. The man's got special skills.

Zendaya willed her tears to not fall free.

Adam awkwardly reached out and patted her shoulder. "Y-your dad is a really brave guy."

She nodded. "He's made it his personal goal to rid America of it's criminals. But that's seriously crazy."

Salvatore also has a dream, a dream to spread his entire criminal across the country. To be the most richest man in the world. And he's not afraid to kill or steal it from anyone.

Now that he thought about it, Salvatore and Zendaya's father are complete opposites. One works for good, while the other works for evil.

"I don't think he's crazy. It is possible, but of course it wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park." he said.

"Yeah, more like a bloody battlefield."

Adam chuckled and Zendaya joined him. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The world froze for Adam again and all he saw was the girl in front of him.

The final bell rang breaking his trance. Zendaya got up first and looked down at him. "Your a cool guy Adam. I don't know why dad thinks your some sort of bad guy."

Adam got up too. "Your dad thinks I'm a bad guy?" Uh-Oh, did Captain Coleman already find out his secret?

Zendaya rolled her eyes. "Yup. But he says that about every guy I talk to. But as always, I ignore him. I like you bro." she punches his arm then walks toward the front doors of the school.

Adam blushed and grinned at her back.

* * *

Dina was on her way to the mall to meet her friends. But she was running a little late, so she decided to take a short-cut through an alley.

Of course, she had nothing to worry about walking through alleys.

She dug her hands deep into her pocket and kept walking, completely aware of the dark figure following her behind. She didn't know who it was, but she thought it must be one of Salvatore's friends wanting to annoy her.

"Alright dude, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop following me." she said.

"Well if you know what's good for _you_ , you'll come with me." replied a deep husky voice.

Dina didn't recognise the voice. She knew it definitely wasn't any of Salvatore's buddies. She quickly reached into her dark purple leather jacket and brought out her gun.

She spun on her heels to find a tall muscular man wearing a black tank-top with jeans and dark shoes. He had flat brown hair and wearing sunglasses.

" who the hell are you?" she asks, pointing the gun directly between the man's eyes.

"Ma boss wants to talk to you kid."

"Well I ain't going anywhere with you so you can tell your boss to go-" A hand grabbed Dina's arm from behind.

She immediately reacted.

She turned and threw a punch at the guy behind her. He stumbled backwards into a wall, knocking over some trash cans in the process.

The other guy with the sunglasses ran towards her but Dina saw him coming. She did a spinning kick to his stomach and clicked the safety off her gun. "Don't you make another move."

"Looks like ol' Salvatore taught you some moves huh?" the guy with sunglasses said.

"How do you know him?"

Both men didn't answer.

Before Dina could say anything else, something cold and hard hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the ground and everything became black afterwards.

**So sorry for the long update! **


End file.
